


L'edera del Labirinto

by CassandraGrace



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bromance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraGrace/pseuds/CassandraGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moments!<br/>WARNING: DON'T read If you haven't read all the books of the Maze Runner series. Contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'edera del Labirinto

Stava cadendo.  
Aveva mollato la presa dai rami dell’edera che avevano ricoperto l’alto muro del labirinto ed ora stava candendo.  
Il tempo sembrò scorrere più lentamente di quanto avesse previsto. Sentì il vuoto alle sue spalle e sotto di lui e per un attimo interminabile ebbe paura, vera paura. Il suo stomaco si contrasse in modo doloroso, uno spasmo di puro terrore lo attraversò.  
Avrebbe preferito una caduta silenziosa, una morte più pulita, ma il suo corpo sembrava non volersi curare dei suoi desideri, come d’altronde nessun altro. Le sue braccia e le sue gambe si mossero da sole, annaspando nell’aria in cerca di appigli inesistenti. Le labbra di Newt erano dischiuse, traspariva sul suo volto la confusione e un guizzo di paura, per lui irrazionale e insensata. Aveva nella gola un grido strozzato, bloccato solo dalla sua disperazione.

 

Salire su quell’edera non era stato facile. Era stato attento a non farsi vedere e a cominciare la scala in un punto che non era chiaramente visibile dalla Radura.  
Aveva dovuto agire furtivamente e comportarsi come un ladro, continuando a fare finta di niente e sorridere fino al giorno prima.  
La salita però non era stata semplice: aveva salutato Alby e gli altri radurai incontrati mentre attraversava la Radura con un cenno del capo, cercando di sembrare calmo, poi con fare noncurante si era avviato verso il boschetto. Sapeva che da lì nessuno avrebbe potuto vedere cosa stava per fare. Per tutto il tragitto si era sentito in colpa; sapeva per certo che Alby non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per quello che stava per fare.  
Cominciare la scalata lo aveva fatto sentire anche peggio. Si era sentito come un condannato a morte che percorre l’ultimo, lungo corridoio che porta al luogo ultimo.  
Le mani continuavano a tremargli in modo convulso, ma la sua presa sull’edera restava forte e lui continuava a salire e salire lungo il muro. Calde lacrime avevano ben presto cominciato a rigargli le guance. Stava pe porre fine alla sua sofferenza, alla sua prigionia…Eppure non si sentiva felice.  
Non si sentiva felice per niente. Era in preda alla disperazione più nera e si sentiva soffocare da essa.  
La scalata fu terribile: dovette fermarsi più volte perché il suo corpo pareva non avere alcuna intenzione di collaborare. Per qualche minuto restava lì, appeso ai rampicanti, versando lacrime per se stesso e quel mondo che lo aveva tradito e costretto a giocare sporco. I singhiozzi scuotevano il suo giovane corpo, senza dargli tregua. Alla fine ogni fermata si concludeva nel più triste dei modi: con un passo in più nella scalata del muro d’edera. Ma quale altra scelta aveva Newt, se non continuare a salire?  
Sentiva che era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Per tornare dove, poi?  
Odiava quel posto con tutta l’anima, odiava la C.A.T.T.I.V.O. pe averlo sbattuto nel bel mezzo di un fottuto labirinto e per avergli rubato tutto ciò che c’era stato della Radura.  
Non aveva più una vita fuori dal labirinto, era più che sicuro che non ci fosse niente e nessuno ad aspettarlo lì fuori, che non ci fosse niente a cui tornare se fosse riuscito ad uscire da quell’inferno.  
Aveva dovuto convivere con quella certezza fin dal momento in cui si era risvegliato nella Scatola e aveva odiato ogni singolo istante, ogni singolo giorno vissuto con quella consapevolezza.  
Ogni giorno nella Radura era sembrato pesare sulla sua anima come un macigno, da che il sole artificiale cominciava a splendere e lo costringeva a risvegliarsi in quel posto a lui estraneo, fino al calar della sera, in cui constatava ancora una volta che niente era cambiato, che niente si era mosso, che tutto continuava come nei giorni precedenti. Si sentiva sconfitto, annientato da un nemico invisibile, che continuava ad attaccarlo e ferirlo a morte. Quel peso che si portava dentro cominciò a crescere, divenne enorme, insostenibile.  
A Newt non importava più niente di quel che poteva esserci fuori dal labirinto, ammesso che un mondo esistesse ancora. In cuor suo era fermamente convinto che sarebbe morto lì. L’unica cosa di cui non era stato certo fino a quel momento era stato il ‘quando’.  
Non poteva continuare a sopportare quel peso; semplicemente, non ce la faceva più.  
Convivere con quel mostro era diventato impossibile, sentiva quella bestia agitarsi e corroderlo, dilaniarlo dall’interno. Nascondere il suo malessere stava diventando anch’esso un problema.  
Non aveva una via d’uscita.  
Newt non avrebbe voluto morire. Avrebbe voluto avere una vita lunga e tranquilla, magari in compagnia di qualcuno che reputava valido, qualcuno di cui si fidava.  
In compagnia di uno come Alby.  
A lui aveva pensato molto. Gli voleva bene, lo considerava un buon capo e un buon amico.  
Newt avrebbe voluto avere un briciolo del suo coraggio e della sua forza; se fosse stato come lui non avrebbe dovuto scegliere la via più semplice ed egoista, se fosse stato come lui forse sarebbe riuscito a sopportare e sconfiggere la bestia che lo faceva a pezzi dentro. Non voleva andarsene senza Alby, ma era impensabile anche portarlo con sé. Aveva pensato di scrivergli un messaggio, di fargli sapere di aver apprezzato la sua amicizia, che i pochi momenti di tranquillità che aveva vissuto nel labirinto erano tutti collegati a lui.  
Newt era certo che Alby si sarebbe sentito colpevole; sapeva che si sarebbe dato la colpa dell’accaduto e avrebbe sofferto in silenzio, in modo dignitoso, com’era nella sua natura.  
Non avrebbe parlato di lui a nessuno, ma non lo avrebbe dimenticato.  
Newt desiderò una vita diversa mentre raggiungeva il limite massimo del muro coperto dall’edera.  
Il muraglione del labirinto si allungava ancora per alcuni metri, ma l’edera non era ancora riuscita a raggiungere la cima.  
Era arrivato.

Sentiva il cuore battergli in petto così velocemente da fargli male.  
Aveva le braccia stanche e il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti di fatica e nervosismo. Aveva la mente piena di immagini, ricordi delle settimane passate nella Radura, che fare chiarezza e pensare gli sembrava quasi doloroso. Resto così per un po’, la testa abbandonata contro il muro, gli occhi serrati e decisi a non guardare giù. Prese un ultimo respiro e si chiese se era davvero deciso a scappare, a sottrarsi alla bestia e alla C.A.T.T.I.V.O. .  
La risposta non arrivò subito, ma quando lo fece si portò dietro rimpianto, rassegnazione e amarezza.  
“Mi dispiace.” Sussurrò un attimo prima di mollare la presa sull’edera e spalancare le braccia.  
Cadde e il mondo parve ribaltarsi.  
Vide il muro allontanarsi e poi… E poi nient’altro che il cielo.  
O meglio, la sua odiata imitazione.  
Cadde per quella che gli sembrò un’eternità.  
La paura ormai lo aveva travolto e lui cominciava a chiedersi cosa avrebbe sentito quando il suo corpo quando avesse toccato terra.  
Le sue orecchie non funzionavano più a dovere, sembrava tutto troppo silenzioso intorno a lui. Nessuno stava lavorando nella Radura? Sembrava una cosa impossibile da pensare.  
Newt pensò che la mente agiva proprio in modo strano. Stava per morire e lui si interrogava sul misterioso silenzio della Radura.  
Fu mentre pensava a questo che sentì il silenzio venire squarciato da un grido.  
Riconobbe la voce, l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra milioni di voci,  
Il proprietario della voce aveva urlato il suo nome, lo aveva sentito chiaramente. “Newt!” aveva urlato quella persona, con la solita forza di sempre.  
Si chiese se stesse guardando. Si chiese cosa stesse pensando Alby nel vederlo cadere giù.  
Newt atterrò si schiantò sul suolo erboso sottostante, ma lui non se ne accorse nemmeno.  
Per lui fu come lo spegnimento di un monitor.  
Non sentì alcun dolore, nessun altro rumore. L’azzurro si sostituì al nero nel giro di una frazione di secondo.  
Qualcosa si spense in lui e così fece anche la sua coscienza.  
Ci fu solo il buio e il non esistere.  
Non c’era più e non sentiva più niente.  
La C.A.T.T.I.V.O. aveva vinto e la bestia dentro di lui lo aveva inghiottito intero, in un sol boccone.

 

Il dolore arrivò prima del risveglio. Ogni fibra del suo corpo, ogni nervo, sembrava aver preso fuoco. La sua mente vagava, sospesa nell’incoscienza, che tuttavia non lo risparmiava dal soffrire come un cane.  
Sentiva dolore, ma non riusciva a capire dove si trovasse, se stesse sognando, se fosse ancora vivo.  
Non riusciva a pensare correttamente.  
Sapeva che qualcosa non andava, le sue percezioni erano distorte, come se osservasse la situazione dall’esterno. Newt era stupito: come poteva riuscire a sentire i proprio nervi in fiamme?  
Come poteva sentire la testa pesante come un macigno? La sua schiena era a pezzi e lui aveva la sensazione di essere sdraiato su un letto di spine.  
Pensò che morire faceva davvero schifo e mentre ci pensava cominciò a riprendere conoscenza.  
Non aveva idea di quanto tempo avesse passato in quel buio limbo fatto di suoni distanti e sensazioni sgradevoli. I suoni, dapprima ovattati, si fecero più chiari e a Newt sembrò che gli si fossero stappate le orecchie all’improvviso.  
I rumori della stanza in cui si trovava gli fecero aggrottare la fronte; quell’improvvisa chiarezza aveva peggiorato il mal di testa di cui aveva appena preso coscienza.  
Non riuscì ad aprire subito gli occhi e quando ce la fece si stupì di riuscire a vedere solo con uno di essi.  
L’altro sembrava bloccato da qualcosa, ma nel suo stordimento generale non riusciva a rendersi conto di quale fosse esattamente la natura dell’impedimento.  
Provò a muovere un braccio, ma trovò bloccato anche quello. Respirava a fatica, fitte lancinanti gli trafiggevano il petto ad ogni piccolo respiro.  
Con l’unico occhio aperto cercò di mettere a fuoco ciò che vedeva davanti a sé. La prima cosa che vide fu un soffitto, un soffitto che conosceva bene.  
Seppur stordito e dolorante, capì che non era riuscito ad andarsene.  
Si sentì devastato, annientato ancora una volta. Avrebbe voluto piangere e gridare, ma la sua gola era secca e arida come il deserto. Una singola lacrima gli rigò il viso. Si sentì rassegnato, condannato per la seconda volta ad un destino troppo infame da sopportare.  
Emise un lamento, a metà tra un singhiozzo e un’esternazione di dolore.  
Subito qualcosa si mosse ed entrò nel suo campo visivo.  
La luce della stanza era artificiale e bassa, quindi gli ci volle qualche secondo per riconoscere la persona che si chinò su di lui.  
La persona gli parlò, ma Newt non capì una sola parola di quel che disse.  
Con il viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore e bagnato di lacrime provò a rispondere, ma la voce non gli uscì; poté vedere gli occhi di lui leggere il movimento delle sue labbra spaccate e screpolate, senza che da essere uscisse un suono.  
“Mi dispiace.” gli disse, ma la sua voce era rimasta bloccata in gola.  
Sentì il senso di colpa travolgerlo e il cuore parve scoppiargli in petto.  
Alby aveva un’espressione seria, serissima, che raramente gli aveva visto assumere. Teneva la fronte aggrottata e la mascella contratta; per un attimo gli sembrò che fosse arrabbiato, ma poi si accorse dei suoi occhi lucidi e di come si stesse sforzando per non piangere.  
“Non provare mai più a farmi prendere uno spavento simile.” Disse Alby e il ragazzo sentì la rabbia e la preoccupazione nel suo tono di voce. “O la prossima volta ti ci butto io giù dalle mura, testa di sploff.”  
Sentì la mano di Alby prendere la propria e stringerla con troppa forza. Gli fece male, ma in confronto a com’era ridotto quella stretta sembrava fargli il solletico.  
Newt pensò che sarebbe stato meglio così, che sarebbe stato meglio se fosse stato Alby a buttarlo giù. Era sicuro che in quel modo avrebbe provato meno paura, meno desolazione.  
Non era poi un’idea così cattiva morire per mano amica.  
Ricambiò la stretta della mano di Alby e vide il sollievo farsi strada sul suo viso. Alby abbozzò un sorriso, ma Newt quasi non fece in tempo a vederlo che il capo dei radurai si era voltato e aveva gridato ai medicali che lui si era svegliato.  
La sua testa non ne fu contenta e cominciò ad essere spiacevolmente consapevole del sangue che gli affluiva al cervello. Chiuse l’unico occhio funzionante e strinse più che poté la mano di Alby.  
“Non vado via, resto qui con te, pive. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai.” Disse lui, e il suo viso si rilassò.  
“Ce la faremo. Insieme, io e te.”  
Newt sperò che fosse davvero così. Lo sperò con ogni fibra del suo essere. Il ragazzo sprofondò di nuovo nell’incoscienza, ma continuò a sentire la mano di Alby stretta alla sua.  
La bestia era ancora lì, la poteva sentire lamentarsi da qualche parte dentro di lui, ma con quella mano stretta alla sua gli sembrava d’avere meno paura. Sperò in un cambiamento, sperò in una svolta.  
Desiderò di essere fuori dal labirinto, libero di decidere della sua vita e della sua morte.  
Desiderò di essere fuori di lì assieme ad Alby.  
Desiderò di essere libero, libero come nessun altro al mondo.  
Poi il buio lo circondò di nuovo, completamente, e lui si abbandonò ad esso.


End file.
